More Than That
by TeamEthanMorgan
Summary: When Sarah asks Ethan to tutor her, what will happen? Will it be just studying? Or will things get better for both? One-shot dedicated to digimontklover.


**Hi guys! Okay, this one-shot is dedicated to digimontklover. And yes, I do take suggestion.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or its characters.**

**Now on with the story…**

* * *

**Ethan's POV:**

Benny pushed me towards the girls' lockers on a random school day. I have told him I'd ask Sarah out. I'd probably chicken out anyway.

Erica and Sarah were by their lockers, talking. Erica noticed me, so she elbowed Sarah, causing her to spin around.

"Hey Ethan," she said.

"Uh, hey Sarah," I said. "I just passed here and thought I might…"

I didn't know what to say. I was such a coward. I couldn't even say 'Wanna go out?' or anything.

Sarah looked at me waiting for the sentence to finish.

"I thought you might…"

Again, I couldn't say it. Just before I could say something that I didn't want to say, Benny came out.

"He thought you might wanna-" I put my hand over his mouth.

"S-Sorry. I just wanted to say hi." I walked away with Benny, taking my hand away from his mouth.

"Dude, you could've asked her out," he said.

"I can't. I'm too scared of rejection."

"She won't reject you. She obviously likes you."

"I don't think she does."

"Just listen to yourself."

"What's wrong with what I'm saying?"

"Everything," Benny said. "Come on, Dude- Hey Sarah!"

I looked back to see her again. She walked closer to us. Well, closer to me.

"Hi... again," she said. "So Ethan, I need a tutor in math. I was wondering maybe you could tutor me, maybe."

"M-Me?" I stammered. "I mean, sure. When?"

"Tonight," she said.

"Tonight?"

"I'm sorry, but I have a test tomorrow and they just told us."

Tonight? I've got to spend some time with Sarah tonight? Possibly alone? That's like the best news ever.

"It's not a problem." I said.

"Thanks, Ethan." She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, making me freeze.

Last time she kissed me on the cheek was because of the influence of a potion. But this time, it was real. Though I still didn't know if she liked me. I was still too happy to even speak or move.

She walked away, leaving me with Benny.

"Dude, score! A kiss on the cheek!" He said.

I was almost going to faint, but I held on to a locker. I touched my cheek and smiled. It might be the best day ever.

* * *

I sat in my room and on my bed, waiting for Sarah to put Jane to sleep. I put Sarah's math book on the bed. She gave me the book to keep in my room until she finished babysitting. She marked a page, so I opened the book and saw what the lesson was. A few minutes later, I heard my door open. I looked up to already see Sarah closing the door.

"Okay, so can you help me with this?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's a piece of cake," I said.

"Thank you," she sat beside me. "I knew I could count on you."

I went on explaining for her the math lesson. She understood everything easily. It took me about fifteen minutes to finish explaining.

When I finished explaining everything, she said, "How do you know all these stuff? I don't think they teach you this."

"Uh, I take advanced math classes," I simply answered while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh," she said while nodding.

"Okay, now why don't you try solving… question 13?" I asked.

She took out a pencil and started writing the question. Her pencil fell down on the ground. She looked at me with a smile.

"Could you get that for me?" she asked.

"Sure." I slid down to get the pencil, making my arm touch hers in the process. I heard giggles coming from Sarah's mouth.

I sat down and looked back at her. "Why were you-?"

"Oh, I can get ticklish sometimes."

"Ticklish?" I asked, smiling. She knew what that smile meant.

She shook her head. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late," I said.

I pushed her down on the bed and started tickling her waist. She started laughing.

"E-Ethan," she laughed. "Stop. My stomach. It hurts. From laughing. Stop."

I didn't listen to what she said and continued tickling her.

"Please. Stop. Can't take it." She laughed even more.

I stopped tickling her, but the smile wasn't erased from my face. That wasn't enough.

"That was so not cool, Eth- HAHAHA!" She laughed again. This time I was going for her neck, which make her giggle instead of laugh. "Gotta. Study." She said in between giggles.

"Sorry, but I can't stop," I said.

After saying those words, I felt that we were moving to the right side until we fell down on the ground.

I laughed, releasing her. "That was fun."

"That was annoying," she said. I looked at her with a lop-sided smile. She sighed. "And fun."

I got on top of her again and tickled her waist again. She giggled again, which made my smile grow wider.

She held on to my right arm, but that didn't stop me from tickling her. "C-Come on. Stop. It."

"You know you don't have to breathe, right?" I asked.

"I-I-I know. Just stop. Now." She said, giggling between words.

I released her. This time, I was sure I going to stop.

I sat down properly and she did the same. "Sorry. I got out of hand."

She smiled and suddenly kissed me on the lips, making me gasp for a second, and then return the kiss. The kiss only lasted for about three seconds. She smiled while I blushed.

"Okay, aren't you gonna hand me my pencil?" She asked, smiling.

I smiled back at her. "Fine."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. Short. **

**How was the ending? Pretty suck-ish huh?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this one-shot. Thank you for the suggestion, digimontklover. :)**

**Well, until next time.**

**TEM out!**


End file.
